


Sem medos, sem culpas...

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Uma pequena reflexão da Amazona de Ofiúco sobre seu romance com os dois homens mais bonitos do Santuário de Atena.





	Sem medos, sem culpas...

Seus verdes orbes se abrem devagar, sonolentos ainda, depois de uma arrasadora noite de sexo. Mas, não era qualquer sexo… era fazer amor, se doar, se entregar ao prazer insano de estar com quem se ama, não importa quem seja, ou quantos sejam…

Ao aprumar-se na cama, se vê rodeada dos dois homens que mais adorava nessa vida: o Cavaleiro de Peixes, considerado o mais belo entre os 88 guerreiros de Atena e o magnífico francês de cabelos loiros, que lutava sob a constelação de Lagarto, e sorri ante a visão privilegiada dos dois lindíssimos homens desnudos, com seus semblantes tranquilos, como se nada houvesse para impedir a felicidade daquele inusitado trio.

Porém, a vida não era bonita como os sentimentos que os conectavam… as pessoas não eram compreensivas com esse tipo de romance tão liberal e vanguardista… nunca se expuseram de forma aberta, mas, naquele lugar retrógrado, onde o machismo, o sexismo, a misoginia e o excesso de moralidade imperavam, tal envolvimento, mesmo que vivido discretamente, era um prato cheio para os burburinhos maldosos, para os mexericos infundados, para que as inverdades proliferassem…

Para a maioria ali, ela era uma puta, uma devassa que tinha a empáfia de relacionar com dois machos ao mesmo tempo. Misty um gay chamativo e carente de atenção e Afrodite um sem vergonha, que não sabia o que queria… desse jeito vil que eram vistos pela esmagadora massa dos habitantes do solo sagrado de Atena... desse jeito que eram apontados, injuriados e achincalhados pelos olhares de soslaio e as frases soltas por entre os dentes…

“Isso é muito injusto!” a amazona de verdes cabelos pensava consigo mesma, enquanto suas vistas não se desviavam deles. Não faziam mal à ninguém, seguiam com suas vidas e com seus deveres como qualquer outro ali dentro, mas, por vivenciarem algo diferente, eram perseguidos, humilhados, censurados…

“O que nós fizemos de errado? Será amar duas pessoas um pecado? Será que para sermos felizes, teremos sempre que sofrer? Que penar?” novamente se indagava, e cada uma de suas finas mãos corriam os torsos nus de seus amados, sentindo a textura macia de suas peles quentes, percebendo em seu tato o quanto apreciava tocá-los, venerá-los…

Os amava. Isso era certo. Tão certo como o sol brilharia à cada manhã, tão certo como abriria um largo e feliz sorriso ao vê-los acordar ao seu lado, tão certo como ela precisava de ar para subsistir…

Deitou-se novamente entre eles, trazendo o braço do azulado para rodear-lhe a cintura, e o de Misty, colocou em seu quadril. Fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso, esperando o sono voltar, sentindo-se protegida, blindada, através dos braços fortes daqueles homens em torno de si.

Era feliz… extremamente realizada, e o que os demais pensavam, ela pouco se lixava, pois o mais importante de tudo, ela já tinha plena certeza em seu coração: da pureza do que sentiam um pelo outro… o mais transparente e cristalino amor.

Amor, aquele que deveria ser a mola mestra do mundo, mas, infelizmente, andava esquecido por baixo dos tapetes da vida, como se fosse sujeira ou poeira a se esconder, a se ocultar…

Que as convenções vão para o diabo! O que os três almejavam, certamente viveriam: a plenitude de amar e serem amados!

 

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz uma fanart especialmente para essa fic, e este é o link para que possam vê-la: https://data.whicdn.com/images/330032868/large.jpg


End file.
